


Honorific

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to sillyscrunchy’s tumblr request for dom!Demo with Scout calling him ‘sir’. A very quick little thing. (Demo/Scout, Dom/Sub play— haha D/S with D/s themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorific

"Aw, c’mon, man! Harder!"

"Is that how you ask, lad?’

"Ngh,"

"Tha’ didn’t nary sound like a question, either."

"Oh, fine!  _Please, Sir! I want it **harder**!”_

_"Tha’s better."_

Satisfied, the Demoman gripped the Scout’s hips and bore down on his slighter frame, snapping his hips harder against the runner’s. The Scout clawed at the sheets, and Demo smirked, knowing just the fucking wouldn’t be enough for the excitable lad. He was a young man with varied and possibly unusual tastes, and though the ‘sir’ thing had been the Demoman’s idea, the Scout liked it more than he’d let on. 

Demo just had to wait until the Scout became impatient again. It wouldn’t be long.

"Augh, you know I need more than that!" the runner griped, trying to look at the demolitions expert over his shoulder. "Give it to me!"

But the Demoman just kept his steady, punishing pace, knowing the Scout was only trying his luck, seeing how far Demo would go, before he adhered to the parameters of this game. The Scout gnawed on the blankets and tried to buck back onto his partner, but Demo held his hips fast.

"Now come on!" the Scout blustered, his shoulders shaking, "That ain’t fair!"

"All’s fair in love and war, m’lad," Demo answered, almost jovial. It made the Scout’s skin ache, his sweat prickling with something he couldn’t name. "G’wan then, you know what to do."

"Argh, Demo!"

"Ah-ah," the Demoman cautioned, slowing his hips.

"Fuck,  _Sir!_ I need it  _faster_ , I need  _more,_ need you to touch my cock and make me come,  _please, Sir, please!_ ”

"And is that all?"

"Aw,  _jeezus!_ Fuckin’,  _bite_  me, make it  _hurt_! Wanna have yer bruises all over me tomorrow!”

"Tell me why, pet."

"Ah-cuz…" The Scout lost track of his words for a moment when the bomber changed angles. For a while, all that escaped the Scout were strangled moans.

"Because  _why_ , my darlin’ little fawn?” Demo prompted, and the Scout cried out.

“‘Cuz they mark me as  _yours_ , fuckin’  _SHITI”_

The Demoman laughed at the defiance in the Scout’s voice, even as he asked to be visibly claimed. The Scout buried his face against the mattress, his ass angled up at an attractive angle. So attractive that the Demoman could not help but smack it. 

"UNGH,  _YES!”_ the Scout barked into the sheet. 

"Yes  _what?_ " the Demoman urged, delivering another hard swat to the Scout’s pale ass cheek.

“ _Yes SIR!_  Fuck, oh,  _fuck_ , c’mon, c’mon!” the Scout wailed. 

The Demoman bent over the Scout’s wiry body, covering the runner’s sticky skin with his own until his mouth aligned with the slope of the Scout’s shoulder. 

"Y’want it tha’ badly, do yeh?" the Demoman teased, whispering hot into the Scout’s ear.

"Yyyyes,  _sssSSIR!”_ the Scout slurred, fingers wrapped in the bedsheets and body shaking with the Demoman’s thrusts. He didn’t know why Demo wanted to be called ‘sir’, didn’t know if it was a power trip or some kinda role play, or what. But it made him fuck harder, rougher, more brutal, and that was something the Scout couldn’t get enough of.

The Demoman grabbed a fistful of the Scout’s hair and yanked the runner’s head to the side, exposing the pale, slim, throat to his even teeth. Little nibbled against the Scout’s ear and neck earned him grunts and sighs of pleasure, but it wasn’t until he sunk his teeth into the thick, corded muscle of the Scout’s shoulder that he wrenched a heartfelt scream from the lad.

"AaaaAAAGH! Demo! I mean,  _Sir_ , I mean… _FUCK! Please! PLEASE!”_

 _"Tha’s right, lad. Now what’re you gonna do?"_  Demo rasped into the Scout’s ear.

"I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!"

“ _Wha’s that?_ ”

“ _I’m comin’ for you, Sir!_ " the Scout wailed, before twitching, biting into the sheets and shooting all over himself, all over the blanket, nearly sobbing with relief as he shook, coming, as he promised, for the Demoman, without ever having touched his cock. The moan that rose low in his throat when Demo came inside of him was only a bonus.

"Tha’s right, lad. Tha’s right."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty. You know how it goes: tumblr, same name, more stuff.


End file.
